Friendlest circle of hell
by Gaming overlord
Summary: Mike Schmit has just gotten a job a Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria otherwise know as the friendliest circle of hell. Also can anyone or anything find love in hell?
1. Chapter 1

**ok just to tell you that I will probably update more chapters if this story gets noticd**

**If you see this '...' It is that persons thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything** **but the story it's self. **

**Right let's begin **

As Michal Schmit, other wise known to his friends as 'Mike' or 'Mikey', sat in his rotten, 3 room apartment, on the 37th floor, sitting on his sofa bed staring at the bland puke green wall his mind started to wonder. He wondered what it would be like to have a job, wondered what it would be like to have something's to decorate his almost bare walls. He also wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend. He quickly got that last thought out of his head. 'I mean who would want to date me' he thought to himself 'I'm just a broke, jobless nobody'. He violently kicked a table in frustration. "You know what, fine I'll check the paper to see if there are any jobs avalible" he muttered to himself. He opened the paper at the jobs section and began to skim through the jobs. About halfway through he found one he like the sound of.

**Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria**

**Come and be a part of Freddys by applying for one of these postions**

Cook waiter/waitress day gaurd night guard

**to apply please call 1-800-fazbear-pizza**

Mike then rushed to pick up the phone. He was so exited about the prospect of a job that it took him several attempts to dial in the number. When he eventually did he had to wait another five minuets on hold. He almost hung up but then someone answered. "Hello, look if you are wanting to book an other birthday party we are unfortunately full" said an exhausted, female voice said. "No, no, I'm not looking to book a birthday" Mike replied. "Oh thank god" she sighed " so what do you want then". "I was wondering if you still had the position of night guard available" Mike asked. Sarcastically the voice said "well what do you know, of course we still have that position open. Now before you decide if you want this or not I have to tell you that it dose not pay well and that place is creepy as hell at night. Now at you sure you still want this"? "Of course I still want it" Mike eagerly replied. "Ok get here at 11.30 so the manerger can give you a tour of the place. Your uniform will be waiting for you. Bye" the voice quickly rushed and then abruptly hung up.

**TIME SKIP TO 11.30**

As Mike turned the corner into the empty parking lot, he saw whom he assumed to be the manager standing at the door waiting for him. The manager was a small slightly pudgey man with a bald head and no facial hair at all. "Ah hello there son" said the manager in a western accent "so I heard from Selina that you are our new night guard Mr uhhh". "Schmit" Mike says. "Ah Mr Schmit. Well let me show you around the place". As you walk through the double glass doors the first thing hit Mike was the overpowering stench of pizza. The second thing he saw were the animatronics. There was a bear, a rabbit and a chicken/duck hybrid. The manager noticed Mike staring at the animatronics and said "ah I see you have taken an interest in our friends there. Well in case you don't know who they are there ,Freddy Fazbear now Freddy is the main character and also the lead singer. He performs with Chica the Chicken who is a backing singer and also a waitress and Bonnie the Bunny who is the guitarist. There was also a fourth one called Foxy the Pirate who used to have his own stage and preform his own show with his first mate Vixen the Female Fox but the younger children would just tear her apart so she had to be rebuilt everyday. It got so bad she eventually became a take a part and put back together attraction. But then there was the bite. Don't worry though she was scrapped back in 1987 and foxy was put out of order in case something happen to him". By this time they pair had been round the whole pizzeria and we're now at Mikes office. "Now here is where you will watch the animatronics and the pizzeria so no one breaks in. Now just to tell you that at night they all have to into a freeroming mode to stop there servos from locking up. Now any other questions should be answered in a phone call you will likely receive tonight". The manager glanced at the clock behind Mike. "Well it's 11.57 I should better get going goodbye Mr schimt" the manager said before leaving. Mike then heard the doors being locked. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? Hello hello? If you are hearing this chance are you have made a very bad career choice".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thamk you guys and girls so much for for 30 views (it's a lot to me) on my story so here is the second chapter.**

**As before '...' Is that persons thoughts. I don't own anything except the story itself.**

"Hello? Hello hello? If you are hearing this you have made a very poor career choice". Mike was confused at first as to the location of this message. After about 10 minuets of looking he eventually found an old '80 style phone with a recorded message playing. As **Mike** sat down he reminded the call to the start to hear what "phone guy" ,as Mike called him, had to say. "Erm well welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria or as us employees call it "the friendliest circle of hell". First of I have to say this because it' skins of a legal thing *clears throught* Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria a magical place were grown ups and children alike can eat and drink until there hearts are content and after watch Freddy and friends preform one of their many shows. Dosn't sound too bad, just wait. Now here are the thing they don't tell you when you sign up. Fazbear entertainment will not be held responsible for injury/dismemberment/death. If an employee is found to be missing a report will be filed after 90 days or when the walls have been cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Now I know that sounds bad but remember to smile, you are the face of Freddys". Mike was about to turn off the phone and get on with his job when phone guy said one last thing. "Now I am going to assume you know about the free romming at night. If you didn't well then there you go but that's not the point, the point is that if any of the animatronics see a human after hours a glitch in their programming makes them think that you are an exoskeleton without your suit on. Since that is against the rule here at Feddys they will try and solve the problem. By stuffing you in a spare suit. Which will result in death. Also if they see you trying to get out they will see you as an enfo trying to escape. The punishment for that is being dismantled while still alive or "active" so yeah don't try and run. But hey first night should be a breeze. Bye. As Mike sat in his cramped office where theonly humanoid thing was cupcake plushi. As he heard Freddys deep laugh eacho through the building MIKE regretted ever getting a job.

**Time Skip to 4AM**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit AHH STAY AWAY SPAWN OF SATAN" Mike yelled at the tablet , he used to monitor the cameras, for the 4th time this night and it was only 4. Mike looked longingly at the door's on either side of him. He wanted to close them so badly but he only had 20% of his LIMITED power supply, an other thing he wasn't told about. As he skimmed through the cameras he noticed that the curtain in pirates cove was open. 'Hey isn't that were Foxy is' Mike thought 'wonder what that means'. As Mike was pondering this Foxy was silently creeping towards the office. 'Wow, he's Only been out of his suit for 4 and a half hours and has already been caught' thought Foxy. As Foxy got into position just outside the doorway Mike noticed something glinting in the dark. The next two things happened simutainusly. Mike lept across the room to the door button and a fraction of a second later Foxy tried to jump into the office. Foxy just smaked his snout of of the door as it was coming down. As Foxy hit the ground his voice box hit the ground first then his jaw. As Foxy law there he heard loud metallic footsteps walk towards him. He looked up to see Bonnie crouched down beside him. "Are you ok Foxy. That looked like quiet a fall" Bonnie asked. He ment to reply "Aye lass, this old sea dog be fine" but all that came out was garbled static. "Aww you poor thing" Bonnie said soothingly "Come on its 5.50 let's get you back to your cove". Bonnie then picked up Foxy in the bridal position, carried him down the hallway and layed him gently on his ship. "I promise I will be back with stuff to repair you tomorrow, then you can get your revenge on that end" said Bonnie as she walked off. (yes bonnie is a girl)

As Mike quickly jogged out of his office his noticed that Freddy and Chica were in their normal positions but Bonnie was staring at him hatefully. He just shrugged it off as maybe a problem with the positioning. Also n his way out his way out he popped his head into pirets cove o check on Foxy. After assessing a foxy from a distance he saw no major physical damage except his jaw. He scribbled on a sticky note "sorry about the door. Friends?". Stepping outside he saw the manager standing there. "Ahh Mr Schimt no problems I take it then". "No sir" replied Mike. "Good unfortunately Inwont be here tonight but there will be another message for you. Goodbye" said the manager as he walked past and into the pizzeria. Mike realising he wasn't needed anymore started the journey home. It was then the exhaustion hit him and the fact he had aggred to another night there. 'Well tonight can be as bad as yesterday. Can it?'.

**Ok people take five that's a rap. Please PM me if you think I should go with a Foxy/Bonnie pairing. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you so much for 100 views on just the first 2 chapter**

**Also a special thank you to Winslow'sPhoenix for my first review. To answer your question I hope so but i'll let you guys decide so PM me what you think**

**If you see '...' It's that persons thoughts**

**I don't own anything but the stroy it's self.**

**Lets begin.**

As Mike was trudging home he started to wonder if was the right job for him. I mean sure he now had a reason not to do anything during the day and he got to stay up late. NOW that was something he never did as a kid so he relished that but then he wondered if the stress of the having **animatronics** move around, the general creepiness of the place at night and his mental "issue ha" Mike spat out those words "A mental issue is a learning incapibality. Not extream hallucinations that cause a major heart attack when stared at".

**Travel back to the pizzeria and time skip to the animatronic's break**

During an hour break ,where the kids had basically free roam of the place, Bonnie sneak past everyone and the cameras to get to the parts and service room. 'Well we can't fix Foxy with our bare hands can we' Bonnie thought to herself. Bonnie then popped open a hatch on her chest and pulled out a checklist and a pen. "Right let's see then we need a new jaw-check, red fur-check, a new Foxy head-check and last but not least" Bonnie muttered "A new voice box-not check". Bonnie then started desperately started raking through the parts boxes. She discovered a lot of cool things like, a paper plate man who moved onto the wall when she turned her back, a music box and puppet mask both of which faintly played 'pop goes the weasel' over and over again and also a golden version of her head but no voice box at all let alone Foxys. 'Maybe that endo knows where some are, I'll ask him tonight or take his if he down't know. But hey I got everything else'. As Bonnie put the parts in Pirate Cove she saw she only had to minuets left of her break. "Crap" she swore as she ran over to Focy powering him up instantly. "Look sorry Foxy but I have to go. Here are the parts if you want to try yourself but I'll still be back tonight to check up on you. Bye". 'Well this old sea dog could use some DIY practice. I wonder why I haven't before' he then noticed his hook hand 'oh that's why'.

**Back to Mike now **

Mike was still wondering whether or not to keep this job. "No I won't do it any more" Mike said aloud. At that exact moment hunger nawed at his stomach, he saw how plain his walls were and the light in his bedroom exploded. "Fine but only until I get paid then I'm out of there unless a minicar happens" He muttered angrilaly as he put another post-it note on his fridge overlapping 'get a girlfriend' and 'sort life out'. Mike sighed as he flopped down on his bed exhausted.

**Hopefully the last time and POV switch for this chapter. New time 9.00pm/closing time and back to Bonnie**

"Well Foxy let's see how you did" Bonnie opened the curtain and the sight she saw will stay with her forever. Foxy was standing there with his shorts around his ankles trying to stick a patch of fir on his crotch. "Sorry Foxy I...Um I didn't know...Um sorry? Bonnie stammered while looking away so she wouldn't see Foxy and so Foxy couldn't see her blushing. When Foxy finished he went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When Bonnie turned around Foxy presented his handiwork. 'Well that did not go as expected. To be honest it's kind of rubbish. So now we have three options. Number 1 be honest and say it's rubbish. Number 2 lie through my mask and say it's beautiful or number 3 sugarcoat it and say it's good but it would be great if you did this. Let's go for number 3'. "It's good" Foxys eyes lit up "but I don't think it's very child friendly" the spark dimmed a lot and Bonnie noticed this. "Don't get me wrong I love it but it's the children I'm thinking of" Foxy gave her a confused look. "Let's just try this, ok? And if it's worse we will change it back ok, good". First off Bonnie took the new head Foxy had put on is hook and payed iron the table. Next she removed the jaw that had somehow gotten stuck into his shoulder and layed that next to the mask. "Ok this might sting little" Bonnie soothingly told Foxy as removed his original mask and rusted jaw. "Now I have to take out your voice damaged voice box and that will require me to put my hand down your throat so please don't bite me" Bonnie then slowly put her hand down his throat and grabbed his voice box. "And now the painful part" Bonnie said before quickly yanking out the damaged voice box. She looked over to see if Foxy was ok. He was inside his pirate ship with his knees hugged up to his chest rocking back and forth. "Hey I know that was sore but that's the worst part over. Trust me you'll feel great after". Foxy was still ignoring her so Bonnie tenderly kissed where his voice should have been. "Did ...did that make it feel better" was the only thing she could say before Foxy jumped on her and started hugging her. After about five minuets Bonnie said "come on you big soft lump we still have a job to finish" but Foxy made no intention to get off, in fact he held her closer. "Fine" Bonnie said giving in "the rest won't take long I suppose we could stay here for a while but only if I get to hug you back" Foxy reluctantly got off and sat on his shins. Let's just say he was surprised when Bonnie jumphugged him. Bonnie then snuggled into foxes chest and sighed a content sigh. After an hour they both heared the front door open and someone walk down to the office but neither of them made a move towards it. They were to buys enjoying each other's company.

**I think that's a good place to end the chapter. What did you guys think and remember to PM me abouth that Goldie thing I mentioned at the start. Also what do you think of the romance between Foxy and Bonnie. Good. Bad. Don't care? Also if you have an idea I'd love to hear it and if I use it you'll get a shout out so fell free to PM about that as well.**

**I think that's it. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update when I usually do. I have had a major case of writers block. Anywy the shoutouts for today are for **

**Cph30075 and Burn Shadow both for following and favrotintg**

**Talkouty for following**

**if you see '...' It's that persons thoughts**

**i don't own anything but the story it's self.**

**lets begin**

"We should probably check that out, shouldn't we" Bonnie asked Foxy. Foxy made an upset whine and pulled Bonnie closer. "I know but" Bonnies eyes lit up. "I have just had a brilliant idea to help get you fully repaired and to get your voice box back. But you have to somehow tell Chica and Freddy that I want to see the endo. Ok Foxy". Foxy gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. "Ok I'll meet you back here in 1 hour. Bye" Bonnie then stood up and slowly made her way to the office. Foxy looked after her longily but then ran to the stage.

**Mike POV**

After Mike unlocked the door he noticed Bonnie was not on the stage. 'Well at least that one less I have to worry about for tonight'. Mike finished walking down the hallway and into his office before he remembered about Foxy. 'Ah damn it I was went to check on Foxy. I'll do it at the end of my shift. Now let's see what phone guy has to say tonight'. As Mike sat down he thought he heard moving in the distance but just shrugged it off. He then got out the company phone and stared the message. "Hello? Hello ah second night I knew you could do it. Others weren't as sure and now I'm $100 riche so thanks for not dying I guess. Also everyone heard what you did to Foxy. And can I just say thanks. He was a real pain in the ass for me. In case you are wondering why I used to be the night guard before you. Yeah now I'm on the day shift. By the way you Might want to fix him because the manager loves these guys and can fire you for damaging company proprietary. There should be spare parts in the back for you to fix him and if you can't find voice boxes or memory banks check the managers office. Ok that's everything you should be golden. Talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully". Mike started muttering thing to himself about the manager and the fan in his office. All the time Mike was grumbling he never noticed a presence enter his office. A large, purple, bunny shaped presence. As Bonnie spun Mike's chair around ,with him still on it, she lightly grabbed Mikes throat with her spare hand. "Ok endo listen and listen carefully because this is a once in a lifetime deal. You make sure Foxy is fixed proparly and you put his voice box back in by 6 am and I won't make you wear your suit for tonight and tonight only. Sound good" Bonnie sinisterly asked a terrified Mike. As he looked at his clock , he saw that it was only 12.30 'I recon I have enough time to fix Foxy'. "Ok but let me get a voice box from the managers office first". As he walked towards it he could feel Bonnie staring at him, daring him to try and run. When they eventually got there Mike prayed that it was unlocked**.** It was. When entered he noticed Bonnie hadn't come in with him. The first place Mike checked was the desk drawers. There was 3 on one side and 1 large one on the other. 'Knowing my luck it will be in the large one'. As Mike opened the drawer he saw ,bar some bits of paper and pens, that it was empty. And so were the three on the other side. "Where could it be" Mike said to himself "it's now 12.45. Argh". Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small cardboard box labeled **Voice Boxes. **'Told you brain, last one'. As Mike walked over to it he saw it was full of them and the first one he saw was labled Foxy. As he lifted it out the one underneath it caught his eye. It was yellow and labled Goldie. 'That's funny. Never heard of a Goldie before. Dosn't matter I got what I came for now let's go'. After Mike left the managers office Bonnie lead him to pirtaes cove. "Go in, Foxy should be waiting for you" Bonnie said coldly "when you are finished come out here and get, then head straight back to parts and service where you belong". As Mike walked in he saw that Foxy was in pretty good shape, thanks to Bonnie because no one else's cared about them. "So foxy you are looking in pretty good shape already. I guess its just the voice box now". As Foxy nodded Mike walked over to Foxy slowly. "Ok, this is going to require a lot of trust so if you trust me open your mouth". As Foxy opened his mouth Mike put the voice box in his right hand and then slowly into Foxys thoat. When the voice box was in place Mike felt around to see how he would connect it. He then felt 4 wires, 3 thin and one thick and on the voice box 3 holes one big one and 3 smaller ones. As he plugged them in he said to Foxy "Ok to make sure this works let's hear you talk". "Arr mateys thank ye for comin to me cove". Mike could instantly tell that it's was pre-recorded. "What can you not speak freely like the others can"? Foxy made a switch gesture while saying "Arr let's switc thi" it then cut off after this point. "Oh there's a switch I have to toggle to let's you speak freely. That makes sense. Ok I need you to trust me again". As Mike put his down Foxys throat again he easliy found the switch and too his hand out. "Ok let's hear you now". "Arr ladie could he go now and on ye way out tell Bonnie that the capin wants his booty". Mike shuddered to think you Foxy meant by that and left telling Bonnie Foxy was fixed. "Just in time of it's 5.50 am now. And by the way ... Thank you" Bonnie said before going into the cove. 'Well if it's 5.50 I suppose I could leave a little bit early because I did fix Foxy' Mike thought as he unlocked the doors and started to walk home.

**God it's finally over. Sorry for the wait but this chapter has been a b1tch to write. I have decide that goldie will appear in the story. Anway thank you for reading. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a proper chapter. I am so sorry it has taken me so long I don't know why I haven't update more recently. I WILL definitely be getting more chapters out sooner. Anyway here you go. **

**Shoutouts to**

**CheezKid26 for following and favouriting both the story and me.**

**Rooster87 for following and favouriting the story and following me**

**if you see this '...' It's that persons thoughts**

** I don't own anything but the story it's self. Let's begin **

As Bonnie walked into Foxys cove she heard a semi deep, pirate accent behind her as she turned around to face it. "Arrr lassie, this old sea dog 'ere would like to ... er thank you fer fixin me. That shows tay me ye really arr a good friend and I... kind 'ave". Foxy was interrupted by Mike opening the doors and leaving. As Foxy turned back to face Bonnie he failed to notice that it was time for Bonnie to go back to her preprogrammed mode. "Woah there lassie where you be goin'. I no be finished wi' ye" Foxy said before noticing that Bonnie was walking back to the stage. "So that's where ye be goin'. Arr well look like 'here no place fer this old sea dog". Foxy then closed the curtain to his cove and wait until the night.

**Time skip to 1pm**

As the band was playing on stage Bonnie would glance over at pirates cove, ven stare if she got a minute. In fact she was so occupied with that she barely heard Freddy say "ok folks we're going to take a quick break so enjoy your pizzas and don't go anywhere". As the stage lights slowly dimmed and the curtain closed Bonnies train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Freddy placing his hand of her shoulder. "Coming to the break room or are you just going to stand there. You ok Bonnie you seemed really spaced out during that last song. Is there anything you want to talk about?" "Hm, no thanks Freddy I just need some thinking time". Bonnie replied. "Well whatcha thinking about" "Freddy really it's nothing." "If It's nothing you'd tell me." "FINE I'll tell you. I thinking about girl things, ok. Are you happy now" Bonnie reluctantly said after giving in. "Well that's depends on CHICA BONNIE HAS SOMETHING SHE WANTS TO TELL YOU" Freddy shouted through the break room. "Bye then" he winked at Bonnie and walked off. A few seconds later Chica came walking "Hi BonBon, so what was it" Chica said excitedly. "Hey Chi, nothing just Freddy being himself again" "Oh, are you sure there's nothing" Chica said worried for her friend but also curious at the same time. "I'm sure there's nothing ok Chi" "BonBon you were always such a bad liar and besides I saw you staring at pirates cove. So will the brave captain finally recover his booty or will the hurgry rabbit finally nibble on her carrot" Chica teased. "Screw you Chica" Bonnie said playfully after pushing Chica on the shoulder. Freddy had been silently watching listing to there conversation and decided to say "or will first mate Bonnie hoist Foxys main sail. Nudge nudge wink wink" "We got the reference Freddy" Bonnie said now annoyed while that remark made Chica get into a fit of giggles and made Freddy grin like a lunatic. "Anyway showtime girls so let's get a move on" Bonnie sighed as she picked up his guitar, got into position and started smiling.

**Time skip to the end of the day**

As the end of the day appeared and the janitors started to clean the place, the animatronics started to stretch and rest for the endo tonight. The janitors knew that secretly knew that they were sentient because they used to sometime overhear parts of their conversations and eventually confronted the about it. "Hey Mr janitor do you think that you could maybe clean pirates cove please?" "Sure thing Bonnie. In fact I'll go do it now because the stage is pretty much done" the janitor said before walking off to pirates cove. 'I hope Foxy will be alright with someone human in his cove for the first time in what? 20 years. Oh it has been a long time hasn't it. Well what's the worst that can happen' Bonnie thought before hearing a scream. "Oh god what's happened" Freddy said while running over with Chica and Bonnie right behind him. Even though Freddy had a head start he was still the slowest out of all of them, so it was Bonnie who got there first. "Arr Bonnie lass 'elp me get this 'ere endo in a suit will ye? I think 'here's one in the parts room" Foxy said holding the janitor in his good hand above his head. Bonnie just stood there in shock while Chica screamed "Foxy please put him down now. PLEASE!" Now almost on the verge of tears. "Arr Lassie what be wrong. Why is this one 'ere different tay all the rest o' em" Foxy asked with a confused look on his face and then he relaxed his grip enough for the terrified janitor to plead "Please don't kill me. I have a wife and two kids" "Shut it endo ye dont hay anything like that. Now the suit". Foxy didn't even make it two steps before the large golden mass of Freddy appeared out of no where and tackeled Foxy making him to lose his grip on the janit-. Wait golden? "Go" it yelled at the gasping janitor "Bonnie, Chica go get Freddy to call Mr Fazbear about Foxy. Tel him Goldie has him under control. Now" . The janitor was out of there in a second yelling for Freddy.Bonnie and Chica were right behind him.

**Time skip and Freddy's POV**

"Of course Mr Fazbear. No I understand it's just ... Well you know how he acts around humans. One of us do it. What would we look for. Anything broken where. His AI programming located in his head? Ok i'll get right on that. Why not me. So someone he trusts. I think I know who. Yes it's one of us. Ok We will tell you how it goes. Goodbye Mr Fazbear. BONNIE COME HERE PLEASE". "Yeah Freddy what is it" "that was Mr Fazbear on the phone and he said to look at Foxys AI programming to see if there is any damage. I offered to do it burps he said it should be someone Foxy trusted. So are you up for it?" Freddy asked. "Look Freddy sorry but I'm still in shock of what happened so if it's not the best that's why but ok then".

**Bonnie's POV**

As Bonnie walk into the parts and revive room she saw Foxy strapped to the Table shirtless (yes they do wear cloths in this) and deactivated. His AI chip was right beside his head with a new one beside it. As she compared the two she noticed that Focys original was practically broken in two. 'Well out with the old and in with the new'. As soon as the new chip was in Bonnie powered on Foxy. "B..B... Bonnie"

**Actually I lied at the start. I do know why I haven't updated. Because it has been the holiday and I am lazy as fu#k. Any Q&amp;A answers**

**Cph30075 the reason my spelling is bad is because I am writing this on my iPad and autocorrect keeps screwing me over**

**Guest 1 if I can ever get this story done I might write one based in the FNAF 2 pizzeria**

**Guest 2 it's not over yet. Don't wory I won't abandon this and if I do I'll tell all you guys.**

**i think that's it. See you NEXT CHAPTER COMING TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU.**


	6. Dun goofed

**Ok first off shoutouts to **

**RubiksAssassin for following and favouriteing me as an author **

**Darth Siren for following **

**and a special thanks to ILoveNiallerXx for following me and my story and favouriteing it as well**

**Anyway I wanted to say because I now have 5 people following Friendlest Cirlce of Hell I have decided to do a start a Q&amp;A session so you can ask me any questions you have. You have until from Monday till Friday to ask me. I will answer them on the weekend. Also if you remember seeing this chapter before you have because I dun goofed and deleted it. Anyway that's it bye**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating in like forever. My iPad broke so I had to get it fixed and it took longer than I expected. Anyway shout outs to**

**Glitch1141 for following and favouriting the story and my self**

**TheGameMaster for following and favouriting the story and my self and reviewing**

**Azturner for following and favouriting the story**

**GrimTheBanette for following the story**

**if you see '...' It's that persons thought**

**i don't own anything but the story. Right let's begin **

"B...B...Bonnie what happened" asked a very confused Foxy. As Bonnie opened her mouth to explain Freddy shouted "EVERYONE MEETING. NOW". 'I wonder what this could be about' Bonnies thought as she helped Foxy to his feet. Because they had to wait until Foxy got his balance back they were the last ones there. As soon as they entered the were confronted by a very angry Freddy. "And where do you think you've been" "Sorry. Had to make sure Foxy's AI chip was working properly before tomorrow". Freddy then sighed and pointed to some chairs surrounding a table. Chica was already sitting at one and Freddy's top hat was on an other. Bonnie instictavly sat down on Freddys right because of her position on the stage. Foxy, not used to standing beside anyone, sat down on the chair facing the trio. "Now that we are all here we can finally get onto the matter in hand. Foxys action against the night janitor this evening". As soon as this left Freddys mouth reaction were instant. Chica buried Her head in her hands, Bonnies mouth opened in shock and she stared off into the distance and Foxy almost shut down again but the only thing keeping him awake was his anger towards Freddy. "WHAT!" "You see he threatened to tell Mr Fazbear about us being sentient and then we would of been scrapped. Instead he gave us one change to sort it out our selfs. He wants you to be punished. I told him that you would never preform again but he knows that you are out of order and don't prefor anyway. So we are going to decide your punishment now" Freddy told the group "Does anyone have any suggestions". At that moment a warning telling them that someone was breaking the rules. "Look we will decide tomorrow but know we have a rule breaker. If anyone asks Tell them that it is a two part punishment. Everyone ready, let's go". 'Phew I got lucky there. I wonder how they can possibly make my life any worse than it is though' Foxy thought.

**Mikes POV**

"Why I keep coming back I will never know" Mike muttered to himself as he walked around the corner and unlocked the doors of Freddy Fazbears. As he entered he got a feeling that someone was watching him. He looked at the stage only to see that the animatronics were sitting in a circle "What is the ups my friendos" Mike joked "Would you mind if I did my job? No, that's good. Would you mind if you didn't kill me? You won't. Aw thanks you guys" Mike then looked at his watch and saw that he had 37 second to get to his office otherwise he was dead. As Mike sprinted down the corridor to his office he didn't notice a poster with a golden version of Freddy on it. As he dived into his office he pulled up the cameras. He saw that Freddy stood up and started walking towards the office. But instead of hearing Freddys deep, booming laugh he was told he made when he walked Mike heared a little girls laugh. Mike then pulled down the camera in confusion. What he saw would haunt him untill his dying day. If he survived tonight. It was a limp, golden version of Freddy. Mike got out of his chair to get a closer look. When he stood up the suit emitted another small girls laugh before the head lunged at him. Not knowing what to do Mike did the only logical thing. He threw up his arms in front of his face and screamed. The next thing he knew his vision was dimming with phone guy saying ,in the background, "congratulations. Most people don't make it this far. Not that they die or anything the just blah blah bla...

**First off sorry for the short chapter but my iPad is now very, very, VERY slow and can barley handle anything over 850 word. Don't worry I will try and fix it though. Secondly I need someone to think of a punishment for Foxy otherwise I will use my idea and the story will be much shorted. So leave a review of PM what it is. The next chapter will be Golden Freddy explaining something's so that will be fun to write. Yay me. So Foxys punishment will be in 2 chapters from now. I think that is everything so stay tuned for the next chapter of Friendliest Circle of Hell.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm back. The wait will be explained at the end**

**Fanakatduki for following and favouriting the story and me and reviewing**

**The guest with no rest for following and reviewing**

** Ako1209 for folowing and favouriting the story and me**

**Pokeminster ed x for following the story and favouriting me**

**The death killer for favouriting the story**

**if you see '...' It's that persons thought**

** I don't own anything. Right let's begin**

As Mike opened his eyes all he saw was blackness. As he looked around he muttered "The hell..." Before shouting "Where the hell am I". His question was soon answered as a certain golden bear placed his paw on Mikes shoulder. "Well you should be inside a spare Freddy Fazbear suit if you hadn't fallen on the door button when you went out" Golden Freddy said calmly. "Soooo your not into all that killing me and stuffing me in a suit business" "What. Oh no I just do this because someone else can get you and you can't do anything or they die from the shock. Now the reason I have brought you here is to tell you something important. In the next few days shit will hit the fan and these tips and back story might just save your life". As Mike gazed off into the distance ,not really paying attention to anything else, Golden Freddy snapped his fingers in front of Mike "Hmm, yeah, of course" "You have no idea what I just said do you" "Something about tips, a backstory and things like that. Golden Freddy sighed and said "Maybe it would be better if I showed you" as he grabbed the side of Mikes head and looked deeply into his eyes. As this was happening Mike asked "This is a flashback isn't it?" "Yeah, so" "I hate flashbacks" it's this or die" "Well dying is ver..." At this point Golden Freddy had distracted Mike long enough to break into his mind. "Finally, now then here it is". Even with Golden Freddy basically controlling him Mike still groaned.

**Flashback Warning. If you have a heart condition or are pregnant read at your own risk.**

"The year is 1987 and this is the pizzeria before the one you work at now" Golden Freddy said. "Wait, we can talk during this" Mike asked. "Yes we can but please stay quiet so I can concentrate. Now where was I... Ah yes. The animatronics you see now are our friends ancestors. They were meant to have advanced programming that could detect a criminal from 500 meters away. They were super friendly to kids and parents and trusted any member of staff with their life. The later whorls be their downfall. One day there was a birthday party just like normal. Then HE remembered about the empty suits in the back room. Words cannot justly describe Vincent Purple... He killed people for fun. He mutilated children for sport. He was a sadistic psychopath and who unfortunately worked here. Of course Mr Fazbear didn't know this at the time. While the main band was playing the most of the children and Vixen was entertaining the rest he put on one of the old springlock suits. Now looking like a member of the crew he easily convinced 4 children he was a special birthday animatronic who was going to give them their own privet concert if they played a game with him. He led them to the back room before revealing who he was. They were a bit scared when they realised that the band wasn't real but soon calmed down when they noticed his uniform. "Now about that game" he said "it's called the stabby game" that's when he drew out a knife and lunged at the first child. He could of just stabbed him in the head but he slit his stomach and throat open and and laughed as he bled to death. He kicked the second in the face, grabbed his feet and holding upside down sawed from his crotch down to his head smiling all the time. He grabbed the next, a girl and half choked her to death. It would of been better if he had. He mercilessly cracked her skull against the wall until her brains stained the wall. The last one he got an empty Freddy head, set it to repeat the word "nom" and placed her in his mouth and let him grind her into a paste. After this changed out of his blood stained uniform and put it in a bag and left it in the office. He told Mr Fazbear he was leaving and everything was in the office. Mr Fazbear was sad but he let him go. On one has heard about him since" Golden Freddy finished sadly. "No offence but was there a point to this" Mike asked now terrified of how he would react. "Yes the point is that an animatronic called The Puppet found them. He placed the corpses in the old suits of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica hoping to cheer the up. That band that hunts you at night is the same one The Puppet used. And the tips are they cannot be convinced, it may look like you have but really they still want to kill you. As long as you wear the uniform they are a danger to you. Even if it the middle of they day they will try and kill you. There's been a bite before and what's to stop it happing again. That exoskeleton thing. Freddy knows your a person but the others don't. They just believe most things he says. Now I am going to put you back in your body and when I do get ready to hit the left door button" Golden Freddy concluded. There was a blinding flash of light and Mike was suddenly back in his office. 'Shit the door' Mike remembered. As he looked at the clock he heard Foxy run into the door. "Let's look at the time shall we. TWELVE THIRTY. Why does time have to move so slow". Mike then got comfy and settled down for a long night.

**Ok the reason for my absence is because I couldn't been bother to write but now I'm on a 3 hour journey so got nothing better to do than write. There might not be any shout outs in the next few chapter cause I'm writing this all at the same time. Well have a nice day and see you guys in the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 8

**That was quick. No shout outs **

**if you see '...' It's that persons thoughts**

**Right then. Lets begin **

**Fox's POV**

"Damn it. That endo is getting more and more used to keeping us out. Chica lass come 'elp me out me will ye" Foxy said rubbing his snout "Sure Foxy. How do you want to get him?" Chica asked cheerfully. "Quickly. Freddy's going to start 'helping' us and you know what he's like". "DONT SAY THAT. I mean I bet he's really nice if you get to know him". Foxy looked at her quizzically before saying "I'll look for Bonnie and see if she wants to help us". As Foxy walked off Chica wiped some imaginary sweat off her forehead. "Sounds like someone's in love" said Freddy from behind her. "AH FREDDY. I mean...er" as Chica turned around she saw Bonnie with a spare Freddy voice box in front of her mouth. "hi Chi" "BONNIE DONT DO THAT. I'm not talking to you ever again" Chica said turning her back. "Awwww c'mon. Maybe a tickle will help" "No Bonnie a tickle will no hahaha stop tha haha" "I think I heard tickle some more" Bonnie said as she sped up. "No Bon HAHAHAHAHA stop pleas HAHAHAHA" Chica begged almost in tears from all the laughing. "Fiiiiine" Bonnie said stopping "Your no fun you know that" "I know. How long were you standing there?" "Long enough". Foxy then came back saying "I Couldn't find her. Oh there you are. So do you want to help us get that endo before Freddy does" "Sure, let's go"

**Time skip 5 minuets and back to 3 person**

As Foxy ran down the hallway Bonnie and Chica got into position outside the two doors. After Foxy had finished bashing on the doors Mike opened them thinking it was safe. As he pulled up the cameras Bonnie walked in and opened the other door to let Chica in. As Mike heard the other door open he instantly knew something was wrong. As he lowered the cameras and turned around he met by the two female band members. He knew he was dead unless he did something. Mike was never a runner but he was less of a fighter. As Mikes instincts kicked in Foxy jogged through the door "Running won't 'elp you now matey". As Mike ran down the right hallway he noticed a door than had never shown up on the cameras. As he stepped inside Chica walked past. 'Crap crap crap. Oh shit. Pleased don't let her find me' Mike prayed to all the gods above and below. "Hmm not here. Maybe he's a spare Foxy cause he's fast" she said before waling off. As he turned around he was met face to face with a decayed, yellow version of Bonnie. "H... H... Hey kidos. D.. D... Do you w...w...want to play a game?" The golden rabbit asked. "Erm sure why not" Mike agreed forgetting everything Golden Freddy told him. "O... O... Ok then. H... How about h...hide and ... seek. But w...we have to be nice and ...see if Freddy and friends want to ppppppplay as well" the golden rabbit eventually stuttered. "But they hate me" Mike said "They don't hate you but of course your not wearing you ... Suit. I'll tell you what. There in enough ... Sppppppppace in my suit for two so why don't you climb in" the rabbits eyes going temporally black. "I don't know it doesn't look like there is enough space for two but if you say so" Mike said as he climbed in. As the rabbit walked into the main dining area he said to Mike "In hide and ... seek its better if your smaller". Mike was confused at first but then he heard the distinct click of something unlocking. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" was all Mike could gurgle as the as the springlocks opened and Springtraps hidden exoskeleton crushed Mike. "Perfect" Springtrap said as he walked back to his hidden room.

**Well that's my first story basically done. There is one more chapter but that's just going to be a missing person report or something which I might not bother with. But I do need someone to think up an OC for me as the night guard from FNaF 3 cause we are never to,d his name. And I know these last 2 chapters have been pretty bad but they were written on a bumpy car journey so don't blame me. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter/story. Byes bye **


	10. It

**Attention: idk, if anyone will read this but if so should I branch out and try a different game or should I make another FNaF one? Your support on the last story was outstanding and I would like to do some "market research" before committing **

**all the best**

**gaming overlord **


End file.
